Chapter 2 Identity, Likes, Dislikes, and Goals
by Hisoka Uchiha
Summary: continueing the other story with hisoka, Yukiko, And Ryuu and their teaming and all that stuff hope you enojoy from all three witers! so oh and no flaming please!


Chapter 2 Identity, Likes, Dislikes, and Goals

When the attacker woke up she that again she was tied up to a tree "Oh great." she said angry with her self and started to bang her head on the tree. "HEY! Stop doing that!" said a male voice and she instantly turned her head and saw that it was the same male who knocked her out. "You'll lose brain cells if you do." he said looking at her with a concerned expression. "What do you want from me?"

"I thought you would know by now since you lost the battle." he said smiling and she then remembered the bet she had made. "I'm not going to be your new team member!" she yelled. "What is your name?" he said completely not listening what she said.

" Suzuki ." she said looking at the ground. "That's a nice name." he said smiling to himself "Stop talking to her like she is our friend!" said an angry voice. "AH! Now that we are all here tell us Suzuki why are you here?" "I am here because I have been hired to kill you guys." Suzuki said with venom in her voice. "Hired? Oh I see you are an assassin." said the girl glaring at Suzuki. "Well, now that that's all cleared up we might as well tell our names. Hi Suzuki my name is Ryuu Skullker." said the boy " And my name is Hisoka Uchiha." said the girl crossing her arms and glaring at Suzuki. "Okay-"

"You are going to have to change your name and your looks." Hisoka said cutting Suzuki off. "WHAT! WHY!"

"Who ever hired you knows what you look like and your name." "But-"

"Your new name is Yukiku Hyuga if you don't like it then to bad."

"Okay bu-"

"We are going to have to change her hair color too."

"WHAT!"

"Good thinking Ryuu I almost forgot and her eyes."

" You are not-"

" This is going to be great!" Ryuu said. "So I guess that now we are a team we should tell each other our likes, dislikes, and goals." Ryuu said unexpectedly. Hisoka looked at him and sighed "Okay. My likes are training, ramen, and being alone. My dislikes are my brothers, our new member on the team, and annoying people. My goal is to be stronger than my brothers and to protect the future Hokage." with that, Hisoka did not say anything more. "Okay it's my turn. My likes are training, cold places, and cold foods such as sushi" she said sighing feeling a little more relaxed "my dis-likes are strangers, hot things, and spicy food, and some people from this village that I just recently met. …Plus. That nine tailed fox." she ended her senescence with a growl. hisoka looked up at the mention of the nine tail fox. her eyes flared with anger. she slapped the other with the back off her hand making the other loose balance. Ryuu blinked and realized why the raven haired girl had done what she just did. "HOW DARE YOU !!" Hisoka yelled at the girl angrily "DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS!!THAT'S THE FUTURE HOKAGE YOU JUST THREATEN !!" she grabbed the other by her throat. she was stronger then she appeared. Ryuu quickly push the two away from each other before hisoka did anymore damage. he turned to the shocked yet scared looking girl who was now leaning on a tree for support. "You really shouldn't have said that said that" Ryuu said holding the Uchiha girl.

"I realized that after she hit me.." the other girl said glaring at the girl who was trying franticly to get to her. Ryuu sigh as he let the other go. Yukiko jumped back waiting to feel the painful wrath of the Uchiha but hear the thunk sound hit the ground. she opened her eyes to see Ryuu with his hand out as If he hit something in which in fact he had. she looked at the ground to see the passed out Uchiha girl.

"sorry about her ..she's very protective of him… you know the nine tailed fox." he said this as he rested the knocked out girl against a tree trunk. "why? why protect such a monster" he heard the other growl. "hey look I don't know what he has done to you but he's not as bad as you think.." he looked at the other then back at Hisoka whipping the mud off her face with his finger. "what …what do you mean..he killed most of my village and destroyed my family!!" she said as she glared at the other her fists clenched tightly. he ignored her and continued "yeah okay but that would be impossible the nine tailed fox only appeared here in this village about 12 years ago and then was sealed away in a blonde blue eyed ditz who is going to become the future Hokage.." this information seemed to stun the other "what do you mean!?" she asked. "the demon you saw couldn't have possible been the nine tailed fox .." he said again this time more sternly the play-full look had already left his eyes. "and like hisoka said we are here to protect him so that nothing happens until he becomes Hokage .." he then smiled again "so if you think about hurting him we'll have no other choice but to kill you got it" the girl looked at him and then sighed. she knew that if she fought back she would never be able to see her family again.


End file.
